Hermione's secret
by FluffballPaws
Summary: hermione has a habit who can help? i suck a summaries...rated M for sexual themes and self harm....femslash dont like it dont read!


Hermione's secret

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry potter or its characters those belong to JK Rowling.

**AN**: thoughts of suicide and explicit self harming scene.

**AN2**: contains femslash

Hermione swung her brown hair over her shoulder and looked to make sure no one was following her she slipped into an empty classroom and softly shut the door ensuring she made as little noise as humanly possible. She closed her eyes and leaned against the now shut door and let the tears stream down her face. She let out a shattered sob and slipped to the floor and pulled back her robe sleeve to reveal a pale arm with many reddish-brown lines. With her other arm she pulled out her wand pointing it at her wrist and whispered her own curse the one she has made up 'cuttius lavicios' in an instant a long line ran across her wrist and the blood trickled down she continued to her wrist was covered in blood. She smiled and waited for the release. Her mind travelled to a time where she held Luna and she was happy and was never going through this. She wished Luna was here now with her. She cried and pointed her wand at her head wishing herself to finally have the strength to whisper those words that would cause a green flash to kill her.

She gasped as she felt two soft palms grabbing her hand , she smelt a scent so sweet a scent she longed to .sell she refused to open her eyes Incas this was all a dream. She loosened her grip on her wand and heard it clatter to the ground a second later she felt a weight settle on her lap and a kiss to her head wait her dreams had never been so vivid, carefully opened her eyes and came into eye contact with glistening blue eyes. She gasped again and let out a shaky breath as Luna took her wand and made sure that Hermione stopped bleeding. Kissing each cut Luna cried onto the brunettes arm. Hermione buried her head in to Luna's blonde locks and cried deeply whispering her apologies to the odd girl.

Luna pulled back and sat back on Hermione's lap staring intently at her older classmate she stayed there for moments just gently running her hand through the brunette's soft hair. Leaning forward she rested her forehead on her loves and just held her close. Luna was the first to break their stance and she surged forward giving Hermione a gentle kiss on the lips. Hermione still in shock at the fact that after all she had done Luna was still there with her. Whispering Hermione broke the silence

"But…I…I…you….H-h-h-harry" with those stuttered words Hermione broke down in sobs causing some of her cuts to break open Luna pulled Hermione to her feet and put her arm around the Prefects waist to give her some support. Together the two girls managed to make their way to the Hospital wing, the only sound was Hermione's cries and Luna telling her it would be ok. Madam Pomfrey was bewildered when Luna walked in with blood dripping down one side and a blood sodden Hermione she rushed to help them laying Hermione down muttering to herself. She pulled out her wand and muttered the spell that would heal the scars and then gave Hermione a potion to drink to gain the blood back. Hermione drank it down and instantly lay back down sleeping peacefully. Madam Pomfrey rounded on Luna and asked her to explain the state of the Brunette. Luna shrugged her shoulders and said shed found her like that, she knew Hermione very well and knew she wouldn't want the nurse to know her secret.

*-_-**-_-**-_-**-_-**-_-**-_-**-_-**-_-**-_-**-_-**-_-**-_-**-_-**-_-**-_-**-_-**-_-**-_-**-_-**-_-**-

Luna refused to leave Hermione's side and sat beside her love and cried at the scene before her. The once strong Gryffindor now laying weak on crisp white sheets in the Hospital wing. She allowed her mind to wander into the past and why Hermione was this way. The year before the two girls had just been friends but one faithful day they met in the Room of Requirement and everything changed. through the year they learned more and made the other scream in pure bliss, and held each other while they words of love and devotion. When they returned 4 months after the holidays Hermione had kissed Luna on the cheek and the Potter had saw when he asked Hermione denied everything, cutting Luna deeper than she ever thought possible. From then on Luna had Loved Hermione in secret but had asked Ginny to keep an eye on her. A few weeks back Ginny had alerted Luna to the symptoms Hermione was showing and Luna tracked Hermione down she needed to stop this. She was drawn from her memory by a loud swooshing noise and hurried footsteps approaching her. Before she had time to realise it Professor McGonagall was standing beside her a worried look painting her features. The Transfiguration teacher eyeballed Luna suspiciously and seemed to be sizing her up.

"where did you find her?" McGonagall finally broke their stance and eye contact turning her eyes back to her student on the bed.

Luna gulped and wringed her hands saying "spare classroom"

"what were you doing in there?" the teacher asked sharply looking at Hermione's cut muttering words Luna couldn't here.

"um professor… she wasn't like this when I found her." Luna looked down at her hands and McGonagall fixed a piercing look on her. "she…she did it to herself. She has been upset and I found out why she disappears regularly and….confronted her….I just thought she cried….nothing….I….never in my wildest mind…had I thought…this…" unable to talk through the sobs Luna pointed at Hermione's arm with a shaky hand.

McGonagall looked at the crying girl and nodded softly whispering to Luna that it was going to be ok. She handed the blonde student a tissue and Luna buried her face in it refusing to look up at the green eyes of the professor. McGonagall called the Nurse over and told her that Ms Lovegood was to stay her as she seems to be the only one able to help her star pupil. The Nurse simply nodded and brought a blanket to Luna wrapping it over the sobbing girls shoulders. Luna took Hermione's still hand and laid her head down on the sheets. Whispering her promises of love and help if only Hermione would be ok. She was so deep in this that she didn't notice either the Nurse of her Teacher leave her alone. She had no idea how long she stayed there whispering to her girl but she succumbed to sleep.

*-_-**-_-**-_-**-_-**-_-**-_-**-_-**-_-**-_-**-_-**-_-**-_-**-_-**-_-**-_-**-_-**-_-**-_-**-_-**-_-**-

Luna woke to someone stroking her hair and she yawned softly. Looking up to find herself staring strait into chocolate brown eyes that were fixed on her sadly. Sitting up Luna stared at the awake Hermione and cried. Hermione looked startled and rubbed the girls shoulder. Asking her please not to cry , through her sobs Luna managed to stutter out a few words.

"IM…sooooo…G-g-glad your ok. You S-s-s-c-careeeeed me" she sobbed loudly climbing to sit on the bed to which Hermione pulled her close holding and rocking her. Hermione whispered softly in her ear

"baby im never gonna leave you. Im sorry for being so stupid. I should never have been so stupid, I should have been honest with Harry because you're the only thing that makes it possible for me to live breath and think.

Luna snuggled into Hermione grinning leaned up Luna kissed her girlfriend's cheek Hermione sighed and they lay there until Madam Pomfrey came in and told them that this was not a dating service room. Luna just giggled and climbed off the bed skipping off to tell the others that Hermione had woken up and that she was better.

A few days later they all sat at a table in the Great Hall eating cakes and sweets that they had from Hogsmead. Hermione turned up in the doorway and caught Harrys eyes who winked and pointed her out to the others. She was showed with hugs and welcome backs. She noticed that Luna was not sitting with her house and walked over to her pulling the blonde to her feet kissing her on the lips. Causing wolf whistles and cheers to come from most of the tables and jeering from the Slitherin table she didn't care and just kissed the beautiful girl to make sure everyone knew that both she and Luna were taken. When the kiss broke Luna whispered 'Wow' causing Hermione to giggle. They all sat down and proceeded to tell Hermione what she has missed the days, surprisingly a lot.

*-_-**-_-**-_-**-_-**-_-**-_-**-_-**-_-**-_-**-_-**-_-**-_-**-_-**-_-**-_-**-_-**-_-**-_-**-_-**-_-**-

1 Month Later

The month had gone quick with a mix of Owls and NEWTs and other tests and trials. Luna and Hermione were glad to finally get some time together as they lay on the grass of the castle grounds with Ginny who was resting her Head in Harry's lap who was chatting with Ron about the last test. Luna leaned up and whispered into her ear 

"follow me" bidding farewell Hermione did as asked and followed her lover willingly, Luna lead them through the long corridors and past several doors and several hot students fanning themselves with parchment. Hermione vaguely recognised the corridor. Luna stopped in front of a door and Hermione's eyes glittered as she remembered the room, the first place they had met. Opening that large archway door Luna lead Hermione into the room…it was lit with Vanilla scented candles that floated all around the room. In the centre of the room stood a four poster king sized bed that was covering in black and red silk bedding. Hermione gasped. 

Luna pushed her against the door and kissed her licking her lips begging for entrance, Hermione allowed her entrance with a whimper and Luna explored her Whole mouth. Luna tugged at Hermione's shirt and pulled it off her leaving it crumpled on the floor, followed shortly by her skirt. Luna pulled away and drank in the sight of a nearly naked Hermione, nipples straining through the lace bra. Hermione lunged forward and pulled at Luna's Shirt throwing it across the room and then removing her skirt sending it the opposite way. Hermione's eyes wandered down the elegant body of the blond and fixed on the black cock that her baby was wearing. Luna grinned and pulled her bra off. Hermione had always found a naked Luna a maddening sight but seeing Luna in a Black silicone cock was wow. 

Hermione stripped before falling to her knees, she took the cock into her ruby lips moaning. Luna watched almost cuming at the sight. Luna pulled Hermione to her feet and pushed her onto the bed leaning up licking her ear before whispering. 

"how ready are you baby? How much do you want my cock?" Hermione Whimpered and Luna continued teasing her "want me to stick it in you? Make you scream? Make you cum?"

Hermione hissed through gritted teeth forming one long word "YYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" 

Luna positioned the dildo at her girlfriends entrance and entered in one fluent motion, both girls moaned the others name as the feeling. Luna began a slow steady rhythm and Hermione rocked her hips in time with her. Luna took a nipple in each hand and rolled them between her thumb and forefinger. Hermione arched into her touch and whimpered telling Luna she loved that. Luna leaned forward and sucked at Hermione's Pulse point making sure to mark her. Hermione wrapped her legs around Luna's waist causing the cock to go deeper in her. They thrust faster screaming out together as they came in long waves of pleasure. They collapsed on the cool silk.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Luna grinning. "wow" she spoke hoarsely and Luna just giggled Hermione checked the time and giggled "I just missed my charms lesson" Luna laughed and just snuggled into her.

THE END

Please tell me how I did…first HP fic


End file.
